


Back in time for Currywurst.

by Cassplay



Category: Diablo II, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Horror-ish, Rare Pairings, Reconnaissance, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Lena's got a pretty simple mission. After that peaceful Bastion wandered out of the Black Forest Torbjörn assigns her to set up a scanner to detect Omnics they can rescue.But there's not just old 'Bots in those trees.





	Back in time for Currywurst.

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> this is 31/31 for October 2018. I'll be taking a break, for now, I might make another generator with pairings I actually ship, and situations for them to interact in.
> 
> this was going to be Tracer/Sonya, but I realized I'd not written any Cassia!

 “I still don’t understand what this recon mission is supposed to accomplish.” Tracer said. She tugged at the overtight belt that held her into the seat of the small troop carrier.

“Get your hands off that.” Said the angry engineer beside her. He pointed to the data pad in his hand. “I told you, if there was one Bastion unit active down there, who knows what else?”

“But Bastion’s friendly, he wouldn’t hurt a fly.” She said over the engine’s roar. “Or a bird; at least if they didn’t set off his combat protocols.”

“Fight or Flight Protocols!” Torbjörn corrected. “Fof-P.”

“Yeah, I’m not calling them that.”

“Look, Lena, we’re not sending you in to kill any Omnics. We just need you to set up the scanner at the centre of the forest, then we can detect any inactive Omnic signatures.” He said. “Then we’ll find them, see if they can be calmed, and help them to adjust to society.”

“And if they can’t?”

“That’s why we’re sending you in instead of Ana.” He said gravely. “Among other things, you can attempt contact if they’re already active, and defend yourself against most of the local Omnium’s creations, that requires short range fighters.”

“And Genji?” She asked. “Does he only last five minutes if he isn’t connected to an AC outlet or something?”

“Ah, no, but he used up a favour that the captain owed him.” Torbjörn said, then added in a sympathetic tone. “Look, I know the forest isn’t exactly a pleasant assignment, but it won’t be that bad.”

“It’s not just any forest though.” She protested, half joking now. “It’s the Black Forest, like you said, who knows what’s in there?”

“Well I don’t rightly know.” He said, adopting her joking timbre. “Maybe some… werewolves! Or a Vampire!”

“It’d serve you all right if I were seduced by Baba Yaga in there and never set up the scanner!”

“He he he.” Torbjörn laughed.

“We’ve reached the LZ!” Called the pilot from the cockpit. A ‘thunk’ sounded through the ship. “Package is away!”

“Excellent!” Tracer squealed. She unbuckled her seatbelt as the rear door of the dropship opened. Torbjörn clutched the data pad to his chest, not wanting to lose it in the decompression.

“Don’t forget, it’s currywurst night after the mission!” Torbjörn said over the gale.

With a final wave to her fellow Overwatch Agent, she leapt from the back of the ship. Wind swept through her hair, and for a few seconds she savoured the rush before she started scanning the landing zone for the package, dropped a few seconds earlier. It had reached the ground already, it lay on a little plateau surrounded by forest on three sides. She pulled the cord for her parachute. It didn’t go. She almost panicked, but she had trained for this situation. To be fair, it was simple to remain calm when you have a backup chute. She pulled it and it opened.

She steered the parachute down to the ground, coming to rest a few metres from the crate. She gathered up the parachute and was going to make a mental note to tell Torbjörn about the faulty parachute when she returned, but instead decided to make an actual note.

“Primary parachute failed, backup chute fine.” She said as she wrote it out on the tag of the parachute. She stepped out of the harness and opened up the crate.

Inside a hiking backpack which contained the scanner, basic survival gear, and a whole bunch of other miscellaneous things. She grabbed the backpack and replaced it with the parachute, someone would be up to pick her and the crate up in a couple of hours after she planted the scanner.

Just like that, she was ready to set off into the Black Forest. She looked at her way finder, the clearing wasn’t far, she would be there and back soon.

She took a moment to run her fingers through her hair, making sure it was right after the wind had put it all out of sorts.

“Well, let’s go.” She said to no one but herself.

 

The forest wasn’t dark, but it certainly wasn’t bright. It was more like an overcast day. It was cool, but not chilly. The ground wasn’t wet, but it wasn’t dusty. All in all, perfect hiking terrain.

“Huh, I might have to come back here after the mission.” She said, she took a long sniff of the various woody perfumes around her. “It smells nice too.” The pine scent reminded her vaguely of a girlfriend she’d had once. She had been a lumberjill, red flannel and all. “Wonder where she’s at nowadays?”

Crack.

She turned towards the sound. Her eyes stared into the foliage, trying to see anything that was there. She waited with baited breath. The seconds ticked by, before she decided to be a bit friendlier, just in case it was one of the reawakened Omnics.

“Hello?” She called out. “I’m not here to hurt you, I’m here to help.”

She waited a few seconds, no response.

Tracer turned back around. She needed to continue onwards.

She walked, ever approaching the scanner location. The forest was peaceful. She passed a few Omnic corpses, she marked them on her map for the team to recover later.

She made her way to the designated site for the scanner.

It was pretty easy to set up, just plonk it down, then realise that it had to be elsewhere and move it. She started to dig some small holes around the original site and sunk the poles of the portable cage into them, filled in the holes and made sure the earth was compacted and stable. She opened the cage with the key, and put the scanner inside.

“Now all that’s left is to get back to the LZ and in less than an hour I’ll be having currywurst with Reinhart and the Lindholms!”

 

Just as she was noting one of these corpses there was a sound from behind her. The sound of a large animal through the bushes.

She turned quickly and took up a ready stance, her hands off her guns, but reaching down like in Jesse’s old movies. They were silenced of course, a necessity for an area potentially populated with hibernating Omnics with rather extreme ~~Fof-P~~ combat protocols. The movement in the bush drew closer. It was either something on two legs, or a very large something. Tracer could hear the blood pounding in her ears.

Through the trees emerged a sandal.

The woman wearing it soon followed, and Tracer was stunned. She was a marvel of statuesque Amazonian beauty. Red leather armour was sculpted in the shape of toned muscles that she was sure were reflective of what was underneath. There were a few strange gaps in the armour, but what was most striking was her eyes, the iris was a light grey, but the sclera was a deep black. Tattooed seemed to divide her face in thirds, with her fascinating eyes making up part of the divide for a small length.

There were some strange things that Lena had seen, but she had to draw the line somewhere, and apparently smokin’ older gladiatrixes stepping out of forests was one of them.

“Who are you.” She asked in a heavily accented voice.

“but-“

“Are you a local?”

“What-“

“What the hell is this place?”

Apparently, she would have to have that currywurst some other time.


End file.
